


Truth Be Told

by Pjoracle



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Pipeyna - Freeform, oh oops spoilers i guess, you get your ship as reyna dies, you're welcome pipeyna fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pjoracle/pseuds/Pjoracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm bad at naming stories. This is a drabble for Pipeyna, in which Jason's less pleasant characteristics as a son of Zeus come through. Piper is distraught and goes to Reyna, who can't take seeing her in this state without sharing her horrible secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Be Told

"Reyna!” Piper screamed as she ran to the fallen praetor across the battlefield.

Reyna looked up as she heard her name called and saw the most beautiful girl, no woman, coming toward her clad in Greek armor. An angel of death Reyna mused to herself. The praetor shielded her eyes as Piper slid towards her collecting her broken body to cradle close.

“Was all the dirt really necessary?” Reyna coughed out as blood trickled down her face from a wound on her head she got fighting some monster in this gods forsaken war.

Piper coughed out a laugh as tears filled her eyes, as she felt Reyna’s skin grow colder and saw the color drain away as the life slipped out of her. “I must have a flare for the dramatics, must come from my father or mother at this point I really can’t tell.”

Tears, impossibly, began to fall from the eyes of the child of Bellona, with shaking hands, Piper leaned down to gently wipe them away and was struck with a moment of sickening déjà vu. Piper had crashed into Reyna’s room crying as her worst fear of Jason showing the other ways he was Zeus’ son came through, he had cheated on her. She came to surprise him at the Roman camp when she walked in on him and some girl she didn’t recognize kissing on their bed, in their apartment. He immediately sprung up saying he was sorry, it was just his father in him, he didn’t actually mean it. That he loved her, but how could he truly love her then go and do this. So she turned and ran.

Heartbroken she somehow ended up in Reyna’s home, the lounging praetor rose to greet her with a smile, but as she saw Piper’s red eyes and quivering lip the arms spread in a greeting hug became ones of comfort that Piper gladly collapse into. Reyna held Piper as she cried and led her to the couch where Piper continued to sob into her shoulder. After a few minutes Piper began her story, it took all of Reyna’s strength not to kick Jason’s door in and give him firsthand experience of what it was like to have all of your limbs broken simultaneously. Reyna held her close and whisper in Piper’s ear, “he’s just a boy and you are a woman. You are too good for a boy like that.” Reyna spoke softly, then added, “For any boy.” As an afterthought before she could stop herself

Piper pulled back and allowed Reyna to wipe her tears. “If no boy is good enough for me than who is?” She asked in defeat.

Reyna’s thumbs slowed their strokes of wiping Piper’s tears suddenly they stopped and Reyna quietly leaned into Piper. Ever so gently she kissed Piper, after a moment of surprise Piper close her eyes and returned the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Reyna and slowly brought herself onto Reyna’s lap. She deepened the kiss in a way only a child of Aphrodite was capable of, flooring Reyna and left her gasping for breath when they finally pulled apart for air.

They were both breathing heavily, but it felt as if time was standing still. Piper was still as she straddled Reyna atop the couch, her chest was heaving with the intensity of the kiss, something she hadn’t felt before in any of the kisses she shared with Jason.

Suddenly Piper came back to her senses and jumped up, “I can’t do this. I mean Jason just happened and I shouldn’t have even barged in here. I’m so sorry.” Before tearing out the front door leaving Reyna speechless in front of the open door with her arm outstretched as if that would bring Piper back. Slowly Reyna kneeled on the ground, tears threatening to spill over from this botched attempt at conveying how much she actually felt for Piper. How deep her emotions truly ran.

Piper was brought back to the present by Reyna’s cough that brought some blood with the wound in Reyna’s side soaking Piper’s leg. Now, looking into her eyes, Piper understood how long Reyna was bottling the emotions up, how much hurt Piper had inflicted every time she was out with Jason, how much her running out on Reyna that night killed her in its own right.

“How long?” Piper asked, her voice cracking.

“That day on the docks before I left. When I asked what Aphrodite meant, you looked so beautiful the light hit your hair-“just like right now. Reyna wanted to say, but was cut off by another cough tearing through her abdomen. More color left Reyna’s face, her tanned skin taking on a deathly pale tone.

“No, Reyna please, no! You will not die like this, not today, not when I have so much to say.” Piper forcing all of her power of charm speak into healing Reyna, but she needed a medic not pretty words. Knowing this was Reyna’s final moments and that she’d never get to tell Reyna that she loved her back Piper bent down and kissed her trying to convey all of her emotions into that one last kiss, her last and only chance to tell Reyna the truth.

As Piper pulled back Reyna’s eyes fluttered open, “I’m sorry I have to leave it at this, but I’ll wait. If Romans and Greeks end up in the same place, I swear on the river Styx that I’ll wait. I’ll see you again.” The kiss of death from my very own angel Reyna thought as she slowly fell away from the mortal world. Thanatos appeared besides, arm outstretched as if he was only there to help her up, she gripped onto his hand and rose form her body. Across the body, her body, she meet eyes with Nico and Hazel who stood side by side watching this all happen.

“My Lord Nico and Lady Hazel.” Thanatos drawled in semi bow, to Nico before turning to Hazel and repeating the gesture. Niceties for his bosses children and respect she noted as Thanatos turned his gaze back up to them.

Nico stepped forward golden drachmas in hand honestly these Greeks were just so traditional, “take her through the express way and tell me when she gets to judgment, I will be there.” The way he spoke sent a shudder up her spine, The Ghost King, he was called down there, Percy and Annabeth told her. At first she doubted it, but now understood the title was rightfully given.

“Of course my lord.” Thanatos bowed apparently aware of Nico’s title as well and showed a good deal of respect towards him for it.

With that Reyna allowed herself to be lead away as she watched the battle draw to an end only for Greek and Romans alike to form a circle around Piper holding Reyna’s broken and damaged body, she cried onto it pushing her forehead against Reyna’s cold one as if she could share her warmth and life.

Reyna could have sworn she felt the tears trickle onto her face, ghost tears for the ghost girl, before she left to the underworld she heard Pier whisper into her ear for the final time. “I should have told you, I love you.” Reyna turned and oddly enough Piper looked straight at her with the saddest smile, but it was then that Reyna knew, if she waited Piper would come to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for read and I hope you enjoyed it!! For more from me you can check out my tumblr (pjoracle.tumblr.com/tagged/mine) or check out my tags if you want more. (There are small stories there for things that didn't seem right to put here because they're too short/unfinished or anything like that.


End file.
